The Sacrifice
by consultingsorcererof221B
Summary: When Gwaine is injured Merlin is the only one who can save him...with magic. But is Arthur ready to learn Merlin's secret? First parts a bit short but their getting longer. Reveal fic. T Rating just in case. Please enjoy and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and if it gets any positive feedback I will create a second part. Sorry it's so short but I don't want to put a lot of time into something if people won't enjoy it_

The bandit's came without warning. Arthur and Gwaine (with a little help from Merlin) killed them with ease. It was easy for two trained nights to defeat three unskilled bandits. Little did they know that there weren't three bandits, there were four. Arthur noticed it as the bandit snuck up on Merlin. There was a sickening squelch before Arthur found his voice.

"GWAINE!" Confused, Merlin turned around to see Gwaine, the tip of a sword protruding from his back. Arthur was suddenly there, stabbing the last bandit as Merlin caught Gwaine when he fell. The sword had left a gaping wound in his stomach. Blood was running freely and Merlin knew that his skills as a physician could not save Gwaine. But as he looked down at his dying friend he realised something. Gwaine had taken the sword for him. The pain on his face was obvious. Gwaine was already slipping away.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Arthur asked. Merlin was silent as he thought over all of his choices. He needed to make a decision. He knelt down and began to chant something that Arthur did not understand.

"Merlin what are you doing?" When Merlin finished the chant his eyes turned golden for a moment before returning to normal. The bleeding immediately stopped and the wound looked considerably smaller. He'd never exactly been brilliant at healing spells and sword wounds in particular were difficult. At least Gwaine was no longer in danger of death. Merlin looked emotionless as he stood up.

"Merlin that wa-"

"You can behead me if you wish Arthur but I need to bandage Gwaine's wound…I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues! Please enjoy this second chapter. Sorry it's short but I'll try to post another one soon!

Merlin didn't know if he regretted his decision to reveal himself. He thought over all the other ways it could have gone. He could have let Gwaine die but the thought of letting his friend perish while he stood by with a cure was unbearable. He guessed he _could_ have tried to send Arthur away but he doubted Arthur would leave his dying friend's side. Besides, a few more minutes and Gwaine could have easily bled out. Merlin could only think of one other alternative…Arthur could have slain him as soon as he realised Merlin was using magic. Thankfully he seemed too shocked to think clearly. Merlin knew he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He grabbed the necessary medical supplies from the horse's saddle bag and returned to Gwaine. The wound still needed tending to. He started to clear away the leftover blood and bandage the wound. Arthur was standing several feet away. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword but other than that he showed no sign of making a move.

Merlin was dabbing at the blood when Gwaine groaned. Knowing the pain he must be in, Merlin muttered an incantation to make him sleep. He heard the familiar sound of someone unsheathing a sword. Merlin froze, hands reaching for the bandages. He slowly angled his head to get a better view. Arthur was inching towards him, sword drawn. The look on his face was one Merlin had seen before, when he'd faced the Great Dragon. Arthur had known he didn't have a hope of killing the dragon but instead of backing down he had been determined to go out fighting. The only difference was Merlin would rather die than strike against Arthur…meanwhile Arthur felt betrayed and was in a clearly unpredictable state.

Merlin slowly got to his feet and bowed his head slightly while keeping his eyes locked on Arthur

"Sire?" The sound of Merlin's voice seemed to bring Arthur to his senses. He backed out of his battle stance but kept his sword drawn.

"How long have you been lying to me Merlin? When did you start practising sorcerery?" Merlin had known the questions would come. Arthur was wise and would want to make an informed decision. Merlin just hoped he would see him as his friend and faithful servant, not the monster painted by Uther's lies.

"I've been moving things since before I could crawl…Sire." Merlin added the 'sire' in hopes that Arthur would see he still respected him.

Arthur paused before he continued the interrogation. "You've been lying to me all this time." It was a statement not a question.

"Who else knows about...all of this?"

Merlin didn't want to incriminate Gaius but at the same time he knew the time for lies was over.

"Just Gaius…and Lancelot found out not long after we met. I knew you'd all die if you faced a griffin alone. I enchanted his weapon. He wouldn't have stood a chance without magic." Merlin knew by the look on Arthur's face that he shouldn't continue to speak.

"_You_ killed the griffin?" He threw his sword into the ground and sat on a nearby rock. Merlin knew that Arthur had (more or less) decided to keep him alive…for the time being. Merlin nodded in response and stared intently at his feet.

Arthur paused for a moment. "What else have you done?"

Merlin cleared his throat and paused as he considered how best to proceed.

"I've mostly just…assisted in some of your battles and I only acted when your life was truly at stake…I assure you that most of the time I just…uh…gave you an edge." He studied Arthur's face carefully before continuing. "I have also used my magic to battle magical enemies such as Morgana."

Arthur looked up and met Merlin's eye. His face was a void of emotion. Merlin almost immediately looked away.

"What about the dragon?" Merlin had hoped that particular question wouldn't come up.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply. Arthur stared at him.

"So you _did_ do something. I knew something seemed off about the situation but…I guess I had no choice but to believe that I had, by some miracle, defeated the dragon before getting knocked out…what did you do Merlin? Enchant my sword to ensure it would hit its target? Resurrect an army of the dead to slay it? No, don't tell me. You're a dragonlord too."

Merlin suddenly seemed fascinated by a leaf that was fluttering in the wind. Arthur had clearly said it as a joke but the last remark had hit home.

"What…you're kidding me…" Merlin met the king's eye.

"I assure you, I am not kidding you…I am the last dragonlord."

Arthur stood up, Merlin was all too aware of his close proximity to the sword sticking out of the ground.

"What did you do to Gwaine?" Arthur's voice was unnervingly quiet.

"I healed his wound the best I could. Then I gave him herbs to ward off infection. He started to stir but he would have been in a lot of pain if he had come around completely. I used a simple enchantment to make him sleep. We should let him re-"

"Wake him."

"Sire?"

"I said wake him. Then you can go tend to the horses. I need time to speak with him."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. Arthur stiffened when Merlin muttered the counter-spell. Immediately Gwaine's eyes fluttered and he groaned in pain. Merlin finished bandaging his side and told him that the wound wasn't fatal but he'd hit his head when he fell. Gwaine accepted the story but noticed that Arthur seemed stiff and angry. The sword was in his hands once more.

"I must tend to the horses." Merlin hurried off and tried not to think about what Arthur and Gwaine would discuss. He just hoped the subject would not be how best to carry out his execution.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to rewrite the first part of this again because I lost it due to technical problems. I hope the rewrite isn't too horrible although I think the original was better. Sorry if you think some of the characters are a bit OOC. Tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to fix it.**

Merlin lay wide awake, wondering what destiny had in store for him. Would Arthur kill him? Spare him? Banish him? Forgive him? Merlin pushed the last thought aside. Arthur should be thanking him! How many times had he saved Arthur's life? Merlin sighed. He knew deep down that Arthur wouldn't see it that way. He was lucky he'd made it this far.

_Snap_

Merlin was immediately ready, a spell on the tip of his tong. He glimpsed the outline of Gwaine, his features hazy in the dull light supplied by the moon.

"Hello Merlin." Gwaine sat down opposite his friend. "I hear you've been holding out on us."

Merlin sighed before muttering an incantation. Fire sprang up in his palm. Gwaine blinked in the light of the flames but did not seem afraid of the magic his friend was wielding.

"So it's true then…I suppose I owe you my life."

Merlin shook his head, "You've saved my life before. You owe me nothing."

Gwaine smiled, "Ah but we both know you've done more than just heal wounds. Here I was thinking fate was giving us a helping hand. All those arrows that have missed their target, all those swords that our enemies have mysteriously dropped before striking a killing blow. Turns out fate had nothing to do with it. It was Arthur's dim-witted servant!"

Merlin laughed but the good humour didn't last long.

"Arthur's going to kill me…isn't he?"

Gwaine's silence was the only answer Merlin needed.

"I knew it. You're here to say goodbye."

"No, I'm not. I'm here to tell you there's still hope."

Merlin seemed sceptical. "What do you mean? Arthur plans to execute me. End of story."

"No, Merlin! He's not thinking clearly. All he knows is that you were his most trusted friend, whether he'll admit it or not, and you lied to him."

Merlin look at him, "Is this you're attempt at making me feel better? Because I must say you're doing a _terrible_ job."

Gwaine stared at him, his face a void of all expression.

"You must leave Merlin. One day he will realize you are the same person you always have been but until then you are just another friend stolen by magic."

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"When he is ready," Merlin began, untying his kerchief, "Tie this to the tall tree near the gates of Camelot, the one that never loses its leaves and grows delicious apples all year around."

Gwaine frowned, "There is no such tree near the gates of Camelot."

Merlin grinned at him, "There is no such tree…yet."

xxx

Arthur was furious when he found out Merlin had escaped. Gwaine listened to him rant as he munched on an apple. He'd found it hanging from a tree above his head when he woke up. Except the tree was not an apple tree. He knew it was from Merlin and he smiled when he thought of all the warlock had done for him. Arthur seemed too stressed to notice that Gwaine was eating.

"He _must_ have used his magic! How else could he have known what we intended to do?!" Gwaine ignored the king and instead focused his thoughts on Merlin's whereabouts. He hoped his friend was staying out of trouble…then again, when did Merlin _ever_ stay out of trouble?

xxx

Merlin didn't have much with him. Just a blanket and some water, he couldn't exactly take the horse with him. His lack of supplies didn't exactly matter much. The apple he had grown for Gwaine was just the beginning. Merlin had done his best to cover his tracks but if someone were hunting him, the once and future king for example, he feared it would not be enough. Fortunately they had not been very far from Camelot when the bandits had struck. The journey only took him a few hours. When he arrived in Camelot his first stop was home. Gaius was out, probably doing his daily rounds. Merlin was thankful, he didn't want to say goodbye to his mentor. He went into the bedroom and grabbed his second kerchief along with his spell book, an extra blanket and a satchel to hold all his things. He was sure he wouldn't need anything else, not with magic on his side. He left Camelot quickly and nobody stopped him. Thankfully nobody stopped him when he left the gates of Camelot. Well, he was thankful until he came face to face with Arthur and Gwaine riding home on horseback.

**Ended this one with a cliffhanger, please show you're support and I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to release this next chapter early. Enjoy!**

_Thankfully nobody stopped him when he left the gates of Camelot. Well, he was thankful until he came face to face with Arthur and Gwaine riding home on horseback._

"Oh dear," muttered Gwaine as Arthur drew his sword.

"Guards! Don't let him get away!" Arthur shouted. Merlin looked around for a way out. The guards were hurrying forward, swords drawn. Merlin started muttering and raised a hand as his eyes turned gold. A snake slithered out of the grass and bared its fangs. The horses bolted, Gwaine managed to hold on but Arthur was taken by surprise. Merlin reached out a hand, once again his eyes changed colour but this time no incantation was needed. This type of magic came naturally. Arthur began to fall in slow motion. Another flash of gold and the leaves were swept off the trees and created a soft bed for the king to land on. Merlin ran into the forest, muttering as he went. A large tree covered in luscious green leaves and dark red apples sprouted from the ground. Merlin allowed himself a smile. That would surely give the knights a shock. Speaking of the knights, Merlin could hear their shouts. He'd hoped that Arthur would keep quiet about him but now…Merlin had exposed himself in front of, well, everyone. If Arthur didn't give him permission, Merlin would never be allowed to show his face in Camelot again.

xxx

The knights knew that Arthur was hiding how hurt he really was. He was spending less and less time with his friends and more time out training. He refused to get a permanent replacement for Merlin. He did have someone prepare his meals and set out clothes for him but other than that he completed most of the other tasks himself. He barely spoke to anyone, he frequently skipped meals and showed no mercy in his training sessions. Gaius spent most of his time pouring over his books, occasionally travelling to the lower town to buy herbs. He missed having Merlin around. Gaius often wondered how he had adapted to the stressful life of harbouring a young warlock so quickly.

Gwen suffered too but she hid it better. Since Arthur barely spoke to her she had taken to meeting up with Gaius. She usually helped him prepare remedies although she knew she was a pore replacement. Gaius had, after all, trained Merlin for years. Still, she knew he appreciated her company more than anything else.

While many of the knights missed Merlin, they also missed annual hunting trips. After 'The Betrayal' (as most people called it) The King hadn't left the castle. They knew it was because he feared the sorcerer that roamed the forest but eventually Arthur decided that a hunting trip would do him good. The night he announced he would be leaving Camelot, Gwaine left his chambers and hurried out into the woods. The first time he'd left in search of Merlin he'd gone to the tree hoping to find a clue. It was then he'd seen an apple, almost hidden from view among the high branches. Soon he was searching the high branches for signs of the delicious fruit. The trail was a subtle one. More than once Gwaine had to retrace his steps having lost his way. Eventually he had its end. A beautiful tree with a thick trunk and branches that would easily support a grown man stood in a small clearing. There was a small 'G' carved into the base of the trunk.

Gwaine ran a hand over the carving, a smile on his face. Anyone else would have overlooked the trail that had been left for him. Gwaine passed the tree and moved towards the hill that rose up before him. There was a rock slide that cleverly concealed the entrance to a small cave. Gwaine carefully shuffled onto the pile of rocks and squeezed through the small opening. The first time he'd followed the trail an apple had been placed next to the opening. The apple was gone when Gwaine returned. Merlin looked up from a book that was lying open. Merlin had explained how the cave came to be when Gwaine had first discovered his hide out.

_"It was not long after I first came to Camelot," Merlin had explained. "I had the afternoon off because we had just returned from a hunting trip and Arthur decided to retire early. I had been itching to try out some new elemental spells and few people wander this far into the woods in the evening so I had the perfect opportunity. I was supposed to be parting the earth when things went a bit…funny. I was only meant to create a shallow pit in the ground but I accidentally made a cave in the side of the hill. Well, it turns out I disturbed a rock pile further up the hill and created a sort of avalanche. The cave entrance was a bit more obvious back then but with a bit of work I created the perfect secret hideout. I was going to use it to practise magic. Well, until I was back to being a servant full time. I've only visited it once or twice since I created it. But under the circumstances it seemed, uh, appropriate."_

"Hello Merlin. I brought you a present." Gwaine unwrapped the bread he had stolen from the kitchens.

"Bless you!" he cried jumping to his feet. "I've missed the cook's bread. The grainy stuff I've been eating really doesn't compare." Merlin carefully lifted the bread from the napkin and began to slowly devour it. Gwaine chuckled.

"So, how is Camelot?" Merlin asked as he sat down on his makeshift bed.

"Not much. Arthur intends to ride out on a hunt tomorrow. We all think it will be good for him." Merlin froze.

"What is it Merlin?" Gwaine asked. Merlin carefully gathered all the crumbs into a small pile and downed them before replying.

"I may be living in a cave but every now and then I come out of hiding to buy supplies from nearby villages. Besides, the only person I see is you and that's only once a week or so. Anyway, I was warned that a group of bandits have been attacking travellers. Their all well trained, highly skilled and very dangerous."

Gwaine looked down at Merlin and grinned.

"Looks like you're about to be called out of hiding!"


	5. The Finale

**So eager to upload it hasn't been Beta Read. Please forgive any mistakes but still post a review informing me of them if you want. Enjoy!**

King Arthur rode into the Darkling Woods with Gwaine and a few others by his side. Arthur had been avoiding Gwaine since 'The Betrayal'. Even though he knew it wasn't Gwaine's fault, he couldn't help it. If the bandit hadn't stabbed Gwaine, Merlin wouldn't have had to reveal his magic! Of course if Gwaine _hadn't_ thrown himself into the blade's path it would have been Merlin lying in his place. Arthur shivered at the thought of his friend lying on the ground with an ugly wound in his side. Wait, friend? Arthur still thought of Merlin as a friend…

xxx

Merlin watched them from the cover of the trees. He wanted to tell them he was there. He wanted Arthur to order him around or blame him for the lack of game. He wanted to hear the knights laughter as they mocked him. But more than anything Merlin wanted to be accepted. Despite his hatred of the sport, Merlin helped them with their hunt. He made the breeze blow their scent away from the animals they tracked and tricked the animals into drawing closer with trails of magically grown food. Soon the king was relaxed and laughing with Gwaine about past hunting experiences. Merlin noticed that they carefully avoided mentioning him. He wondered how long that would last.

xxx

Gwaine was left with the task of collecting firewood. None of the knights were used to pitching in since Merlin normally handled the more mundane tasks. Never had the knights fully appreciated all that the poor servant did. Gwaine had volunteered to collect firewood because it was an excuse to escape the disaster zone that was their camp. One of the knights was attempting to start a fire with flint and steel but he was clearly struggling. Somebody was attempting to skin a fat rabbit with their sword. Gwaine was surprised he hadn't lost a finger yet. Meanwhile several knights were out collecting herbs for the meal. The last batch had returned with a poisonous plant that would have resulted in the slow, painful death of all who had eaten it. Finally there was a knight trying to ready the horses. The poor soul had been forced to ride Merlin's horse, a thoroughly dislikeable creature. It had spent most of the journey trying to throw off its rider. The person attempting to care for it regarded it with extreme caution since it had already bitten him twice. Gwaine wondered how Merlin could possibly be so fond of the beast.

"Hello Gwaine."

Gwaine spun around, dropping the firewood in the process to find Merlin with a very amused expression on his face.

"Don't sneak up on people with swords Merlin," Gwaine muttered as he stooped to pick up the firewood he'd dropped.

"No need, old friend," Merlin said. With a flash of those golden eyes the wood flew into the air. Gwaine gathered it in his arms and nodded his thanks.

"You really shouldn't be out in the open like this." Merlin shrugged. Gwaine still wasn't used to the 'new Merlin'. In many ways he was the same but Gwaine had always felt that his friend had been holding back. Now he almost seemed free.

"Make sure there are knights keeping watch tonight. I know they have a habit of slacking off. I will be nearby but I will sleep better knowing someone is standing guard."

Gwaine nodded and watched Merlin turn away. The young warlock glanced around before jumping up and grasping a low hanging branch. From there he proceeded to climb with a grace that seemed almost effortless. Gwaine could not believe that the clumsy serving boy could do something like that. Then it occurred to him that he was probably using magic to assist him.

Gwaine turned back to the camp, the firewood in his arms. As he went he wondered if Merlin would ever be allowed to return to Camelot.

xxx

The night passed without any sign of the bandits. Another day went by and then another night. Merlin was truly beginning to believe that the knights would escape the woods without any problems. But on the third day the bandits would attack. On the third day everything would change.

**Hello everybody! Bet you weren't expecting me here. Thought I'd just tell you how lucky you were. That part you just read was actually a rewrite! The original was longer and better. Long enough to be a complete chapter on its own…That's right, I was planning on torturing you guys. Fortunately it seems that the internet likes you because it crashed on me. Something else happened but I couldn't remember the details so I cut it out. Since that part was only 730 words (give or take) I decided to combine it with this part. You're welcome! Now enjoy the final part of this epic tale.**

The knights suspected something was wrong when they realized something was scaring away the game. At first they dismissed it since the first day had been so bountiful but eventually they noticed clear signs that couldn't be dismissed. The animals were being scared off by something. They were all on edge when the bandits swarmed. The first wave came without warning. Arrows were fired by archers concealed in the treetops. Several arrows stopped in mid-air. The rest missed their targets. Suddenly a skinny boy with dark hair golden eyes was running from the trees. He muttered ancient words as his outstretched hands directed the power. Several bandits were flung backwards and more arrows fell to the ground, missing their targets by several feet. The knights snapped into action and began to defend the oncoming attack. The archers sent endless streams of arrows at the knights. Each arrow was carefully deflected by the young warlock. A bandit came up behind Arthur and attempted to strike a killing blow but with the Merlin sent him hurtling backwards. One of the archers noticed he was distracted and took careful aim. Merlin let out a scream as the arrow pierced his shoulder. The knights were outnumbered, outgunned and when the warlock was struck down they began to lose hope. Merlin's scream turned to a shout as he let ancient words poor from his mouth. At first it seemed that the spell had no effect until they heard the sound of beating wings. At the sight of the dragon many of the bandits took off, Kilghara finished off the rest of them. When the job was done Merlin used the last of his strength to dismiss the dragon.

"Thank you," he whispered as he watched his friend disappear into the distance.

xxx

The idiot grinned at Arthur as he lay on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder.

"Does this mean I get the morning off?" he asked weakly. Arthur smiled. It was suddenly clear that the man before him was no monster. It was just the same old Merlin.

"Now really Merlin, I know we were in trouble but summoning a _dragon_ seems a bit much." Merlin looked away, his face suddenly serious.

"Will I still be punished for use of sorcery?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur pondered this for a moment.

"Yes," Merlin seemed to deflate.

"You are to be reinstated as my manservant. Effective as soon as Gaius fixes that wound of yours."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and grinned.

Some out there had been listening, he thought. Somebody out there had granted his wish.


	6. Announcement

**Hello all of you devoted readers. I have had a number of reviews and private messages (seriously you guys are amazing I've had like 8 messages) telling me to upload more. I am here to inform you that I won't be continuing this. I understand that some people will be disappointed so let me explain. It means a lot that you all enjoyed this reveal fic, there are a lot of them out there after all. I know you want to hear about Arthur's decisions but I REALLY don't want to screw up this story. I feel like if I continue then the story will become really drawn out and awkward and I KNOW that I'll end up making Arthur really OOC. Also a lot of this is based on his reactions in the final episode (the feels) and we don't really see what he would have done there either. I hope you all understand and won't strike me down with lightening (that means you Coolestbee!)**


End file.
